Date with Destiny
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Dad is away in Tennessee and Jackson decides to play manager, what will Miley do when she finds herself in the grandest spectacle of them all, WWE WRESTLEMANIA XXV? Who will she be with? Will she get hurt? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Author's note:

For a start I want to say thank you to those of you who have recently read this story and taken the time to review it. I apologize for leaving it alone for a year, now, in response to you all, I will take it to the very end, but for that, I will re-write it completely in order to adapt it to our current time, so I hope you like it.

That being said, let us go on.

Date with Destiny.

Jackson was playing videogames when Miley entered along with Lily, she was going through the mail.

-Let's see, bills, catalogs, a letter from the WWE?

-THAT'S FOR ME!! –Jackson yelled taking it from her

Lily jumped and sat beside him

-You're a fan too? Who's your favorite wrestler? I so love John Cena –she said

-I love Maria, and thanks to me… you may get to meet him –Jackson replied

Miley glared at him knowing that it could mean trouble for her

-How are you going to do that? –asked Lily

-Well… Hannah Montana got invited to appear next week on RAW

-STUPID BROTHER SAID WHAT??

-Oh come on Miley, it took me three months to get them to accept you –Jackson pleaded

-Yeah, and I'll get to meet John Cena – added Lily

-UH-OH I'm not appearing inside a wrestling ring

-Look Miles, it's not that you're going to wrestle anybody; it's going to be an interview

-Really? –Miley said

-Who's going to do it? –Lily asked

-Let's see… oh you get to be in a special edition of "The Dirt Sheet" with Miz and John Morrison -he replied

-Look Jackson, Dad is gone to Tennessee to check on aunt Dollie and I don't remember him handling you MY PROMOTING DUTIES!! SO FORGET ABOUT IT!!

-Please Miles, I'll get to meet Maria, and and Lily will meet John Cena

-Yeah Miley please please? – Lily begged

-Let's suppose I agree with this, where is it going to be?

-uh... the American Airlines Center in Dallas.

-And we're getting there how? -Miley asked

-The private jet of the WWE will pick us up monday morning, you see? It's all settled... -Jackson replied.

-All right I'll do it, but you better make sure I don't get hurt or you'll be in real trouble mister!!

The next day Lily sat beside Miley and noticed that she was playing with her food.

-Are you all right?

-I'm worried about next Monday… if Jackson is making this up… I'm scared…

-Cheer up, I'll be there with you remember?

-All right…

March 30th. arrived and Miley along with Lily and Jackson arrived to the American Airlines Center, as instructed they were there two hours early, they were amazed by the amount of people working backstage. While Jackson delivered the video to be played when Hannah entered, they wandered around looking for their dressing room, suddenly Miley (already in her Hannah persona) felt her arm literally ripped as Lily (who was already dressed as Lola as well) spotted someone.

-IT'S HIM!!! IT'S JOHN CENA!!!!

Upon hearing his name, the superstar approached and smiled at the girls.

-Hold on hold on... you're Hannah Montana right?

-You got me... Mr. Cena

-And you're her sidekick Lola right? -he said pointing at Lily

-She's actually my best

-I'm whatever you want me to be - Lily said drooling and interrupting Miley

-What she means is that we're looking for dressing room 15 - Miley retorted

-I'll take you, it's besides mine -The wrestler said

Moments later they arrived.

-It's the next door -he said

Miley had to drag Lily

-Over here drooly, he's at least 15 years older than you remember? Want to get the man in prision or something?

-I can live with that...

They were almost ready when Jackson returned.

-You two ready?

Lily and Miley walked out, they were instructed to remain close to the entrance as the pyro opened the show.

-Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the last edition of Monday Night Raw before Wrestlemania 25, emanating live from the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas, I'm Michael Cole along side hall of famer Jerry "The King" Lawler!!!

-Hi Michael, and we have a special treat before the diva battle royal.

In the ring, four chairs were placed, two of them already occupied by two men.

-I'm John Morrison

-I'm The Miz

-And this is the Slammy Award winning show: The Dirt Sheet, and tonight here are our guests -said Morrison as Miley's "The Best of both worlds" song boomed in the arena.

Miley got to sit beside John Morrison while Lily occupied the seat next to The Miz.

-So, you're the famous Hannah Montana - John Morrison asked.

-That's me -she replied

-And who might you be? -Asked The Miz looking at Lily

-I'm Lola Luftnagle, daughter of a rich european landlord and

Miz interrupted

-Okaay, and what's with the purple hair? -he asked

-Pretty right? Did it myself - Lily replied

-You look like a giant lolypop if you ask me, John?

Lily glared at him in total disbelief

-So, you're going to be in Wrestlemania in Houston this sunday - he asked

-sexy-wrestler-with-chisel-adbomen-said-what?

-Well, you're here to challenge someone right? -he said

-I uh... well... how about a song? Who wants to hear a song? -Miley asked

-nah nah, time is over anyhow, I'm the shaman of sexy and he's the chick magnet and we're slammy award winners...

-BE JEALOUS!!! -both yelled as they left the ring.

As they left staff took the chairs off while Miley and Lily walked back to the dressing room, they were on their way when two women approached.

-Hi!!, I'm Maria and this is

-MICKEY JAMES!!! - Yelled Lily

-Would you like to come with us to the diva battle royal that is next? -Mickey asked

-Former-diva-champion-said-what?

-Come on, it'll be fun - Maria added

-I'm game!!! -said Lily

And before she knew it she back outside below the ring as the divas battled inside.

-You know who that is? -Lily said pointing to Jillian Hall

-The one who thinks she can sing?

-Yeah -Lily replied giggling

Miley could feel something vibrating in her pocket, reaching she noticed it was her cell phone.

-Hello?

-Miley, your Dad called, he said he'll be home tomorrow -Oliver said

-Did he said at what time?

-Noon

-You'll have to stall him and

-I'll take that -said Beth Phoenix as she took the phone to use it as weapon

-HEY!!! WAIT!!!

Lily saw in disbelief when Miley climbed to get her phone back

-Mil.. Hannah wait!!! the match is still in progress!!!

As Miley got in Beth had already hit Jillian with the phone knocking her out, Lily saw that Brie Bella was about to hit Miley, doing the only thing she could think she went under the ropes and pulled Mileys ankle making her fall on top of a still knocked out Jillian, in her impulse Brie took down Marysse and Beth, leaving nobody to interfere when...

-Can it be King?? There's a count!!! -said Michael Cole

-I DON'T BELIVE THIS!!! -said Jerry Lawler as the referee called for the bell

The referee told a stunned Lilian Garcia the result

-Ladies and gentleman, the winner of the Diva battle royal, HANNAH MONTANA!!!!

Lily pulled Miley out of the ring.

-Are you all right?

-What happened? -she asked still confused

-You uh.. won?

-Air-headed-sidekick-said-what?

Lily pointed to the titantron where the replay was being played

-Sweet nibblets... what did you got me into???

Beth Phoenix wasn't trilled with the result and got a microphone

-What in the hell is this??? I want you in here right now!!! You're not a diva, and you'll never be a diva!!! Now get in here!!! I'll show you what wrestling really is!!! -she howled

Miley just glared at the infuriated woman when someone talked behind them

-EXCUSE ME!!! EXCUSE ME!!! -Vicky Guerrero said

-Now what? -said Miley

-I have decided that Hannah Montana will be part of this sunday's Miss Wrestlemania Diva Battle Royal!!! -Vickie announced

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Date with Destiny

Stewart Residence, Tuesday march 31st., 12:50 hours.

Miley entered her home followed by Jackson and Lily.

-Miley, I told you I'm sorry, but I wasn't the one who told to you to get in the ring in the middle of a match - Jackson said

-No, you got me there in the first place, now I'm stuck in a match with 24 crazy women who want to rip me apart, specially that Beth Phoenix chick -Miley retorted.

-Oh was she mad at you... she wanted to break you in half and

-Lily. Not helping here. -Miley said

-Sorry...

Miley was about to say something when Oliver entered.

-Your Dad is here.

-Sweet nibblets, I hope he doesn't know.

-Hi guys and girls, how was everything? -Robbie Ray asked

-Everything was fine Daddy, we have been here waiting for you -Miley said smiling

-Yeah, why haven't moved from here or gone to a wrestling match or

-Lily zip it!!!- Miley said

The blonde girl nodded and lowered her head.

-I think I should sit down and watch the news don't you think? -Robbie Ray said

Miley stepped between him and the couch.

-I'm sure you're soo tired of the flight why don't you handsome man go upstairs and take a shower and a good sleep?

-Yeah... guess I should... besides, you wouldn't be hiding anything from me right? -Robbie Ray said

-Hiding? Why would I hide something from you? -Miley replied nervously

-Lily?

-What? -she answered with a nervous smile on her face

-You're not hiding anything right?

Miley lowered her head waiting for the inevitable... if there was a person in the universe who was unable to lie to her father face to face that was Lilian Elizabeth Truscott, since the first time they met when they were 6, every time Robbie Ray felt or knew that Miley was trying to deceive him, all he had to do was ask Lily, she couldn't lie to his face.

-I... I... we... we-went-to-WWE-monday-night-raw-for-an-interview-and-Miley-ended-in-a-diva-battleroyal-and-she-won-and-now-she's-to-be-at-Wrestlemania-this-sunday-in-Houston-sorry-Miley -she said running out

-Daddy I can explain... IT WAS JACKSON'S FAULT!!! -she claimed pointing to her brother

-OH NO NO NO, don't put this on me, you decided to play wrestler and now you're in a mess - he retorted

-A mess you put me into!!!!

-That's enough!!! - Robbie Ray said.

-Wait a minute, how did you knew? -Miley asked

He handed her a paper, the sports section was headlined by a picture of her being helped by Lily with a photo composition of her and the other 24 participants with the title "Hannah Montana rocks the WWE"

-Daddy how am I going to get out this mess? -Miley pleaded

-Oh no, you both got into this and you both will get out of it, I'll go take a shower and when I come back you'll tell me the solution. -Robbie Ray said

-But Daddy!!

Robbie Ray didn't wanted to hear more and walked upstairs. Miley sat on the couch, she turned to the door when she heard a knock and saw Lily peering through the window.

-Yeah you can comeback inside. -she said

-Miley I'm sorry but you know I can't lie to your Dad...

-I know I know now help me get out of this mess.

-Wait!!! You never signed anything... you don't have to be in Wrestlemania -Lily said

Miley smiled broadly

-You're right... I don't have to!!! Problem solved!!!! In your face Jackson!!!

-Actually...

-Oh no... what did you do this time?

-Well... I tried not to...

The night before, while Miley and Lily were ringside, in the backstage...

-You represent Hannah Montana right? -Vicky Guerrero said

-Yeah, can I help you? -Jackson replied.

-I have some papers for you to sign, since she won the match she has to be in Wrestlemania next sunday -the General Manager said

-Oh no no no, she came for an interview, she got it, we're leaving

As he turned around he found himself face to face with Edge.

-Did I heard you correctly? Did you just said "no" to my wife?

-I... well... you see...

Edge took a pen from a nearby table.

-You see this? It's a pen. Now, you'll take this pen and you'll sign the papers the General Manager wants you to sign...

-But... wait a second...

-Maybe I wasn't clear enough, you'll take this pen, and you'll sign those papers understand?

Jackson nodded in fear and signed the contracts Vicky Guerrero gave him.

The present. Lily had to held Miley before she extracted revenge out of her own brother.

-But I did something to fix it, I... I got Maria and Mickie James to train you - he said.

-Stupid brother said what?

-They will be here tomorrow, they'll train you and promised they'll protect you during the match.

-Gee that's reassuring...

The following day Hannah and Lola arrived to the gym where Maria and Mickie James were expecting them.

-Hey there, you ready? -Mickey said

-*sigh* Guess so - Hannah replied as she made her way to the ring

-Good luck!!! -Said Lola but to her dismay Hannah pulled her arm

-You're coming with me

-Why.... -Lola said almost crying as she was dragged to the ring

Two hours later both were back home.

-Hey, how was training? -he asked

-If could move I would kill you... -Miley replied

-I can't even cry... my eyes hurt... -added Lily

April 5th. The day finally came, Hannah was wearing a wrestling suit designed by Maria that look mostly like her normal outfits, composed of white pants with yellow lines and the words "Hannah" on one side and "Montana" on the other, her boots were yellow and she had a white tank top with white gloves to match. Lola was helping her fix her wig.

-Whatever you don't let anyone get to your hair -she said as she made sure that it was secured.

-Don't worry I'll ask them to break me an arm or a leg instead -Miley retorted sarcastically

Mickey entered their dressing room.

-You ready?

-Guess so - Miley replied

-Don't worry, just stay close to me and Maria and we'll take care of everything.

-Hey I have a question, what's going to happen if you three are the last ones in the ring? -Lola said

-We'll figure something out -Mickey replied

Maria appeared at the doorstep.

-We have to move, Kid Rock's performance is about to end and we have to go in -she said

Lola stayed behind as Hannah got up and Mickey left along with Maria, Hannah turned around when she saw that Lola wasn't moving.

-I'll keep your bags safe OK? -she said smiling

-Really? Come on, I need you out there -Hannah said pulling her along

-I don't wanna!!! - Lola said crying

As they approached they met with the rest of the divas, Hannah turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she saw the imposing figure of Beth Phoenix glaring at her.

-It's time to settle the score... and don't fear... we have good EMTs here for you...

-Can't we settle this... I don't know... over lunch... or something? -Hannah replied

Beth pushed her.

-It's time, walk out -she said coldly.

And as the lights flashed and Kid Rock's music filled the arena Hannah Montana walked out for her... Date with Destiny...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The arena erupted as the divas began their walk while Kid Rock performed, Hannah glared in awe, she had performed in front of crowds but none so huge as this one nor as excited, Kid Rock smiled at her as she passed him by, Lola decided to dance beside him to the amusement of the rock star who even took her hand and made her spin in front of him, Hannah came back to get her.

-I'm going to take her for a moment, excuse us -she said

-But but

-Time for the diva battle royal King, any favorites? -asked Jim Ross

-Well, there's a lot to see J.R. but probably the most interesting entrance is Hannah Montana. -Jerry Lawler replied

-For being 17 she has a lot of courage being here - Added Michael Cole

J.R. noticed that Lola was standing beside him glaring at him with a smile.

-I think someone wants to join our table, come on in, you're Hannah Montana's best friend right? -he said

-That's me, I'm Lola Luftnagle, glad to be here tonight - she said adjusting a headset

In the ring Hannah looks around as the other 24 women are ready to hear the bell ring.

-Remember, stay behind us, we'll protect you -Said Maria

-And who's going to protect you? -she replied

A referee in the outside signaled guest time keeper Mae Young and the bell rang.

-The match is on King!!! -boomed J.R.

-We have battles everywhere!!! And look!!! The first one out is Molly Holly!!! -Jerry Lawler retorted

-Lola, what's Hannah's strategy to survive this match? Does she plan to be Miss Wrestlemania? -Michael Cole asked

-Strategy? I... uh... well... she'll try to do her best, just like when she sings -Lola replied

In the ring Hannah is trying to "hide" in a corner when a pair of hands grabbed her by the top and dragged her to the middle of the ring.

-Now you and I will talk!!!

-Wait a minute... It's a pleasure to meet you? -she said smiling

-You pinned me... the pleasure will be all mine of beating you up and throw you out!!!

But as she was about to hit her a pair of hands pulled her hair.

-Come here Jillian pick on someone your own size -said Mickey as she threw her against the ropes and dropped kicked her out of the ring.

-Th... thank you?

-Told you we'll protect you, now get into a corner and stay there -the diva commanded

Hannah did as told and the match continued, one by one the divas were eliminated until...

-We're down to five J.R, Beth Phoenix, Mickey James, Maria, Hannah Montana and Natalia!!! Unbelievable!!! -Jerry Lawler said

-I'm impressed by the way Hannah Montana has survived so far King -he replied

-Hannah Montana is going to win WOOOO!!! -added Lola

In the ring Maria drop-kicked Beth and the glamazon hit herself with the turnbuckle, seeing that her opponent was down she went to help Mickey who was trying to get Natalia out, Hannah just stayed in a corner opposite to where Beth was, the Glamazon got up and glared at her.

-M... Maria... Mickey... some help please?

But she had better plans, upong seeing them she used her strenght and pushed the three women out.

-My God!!! The Glamazon just eliminated Maria, Mickey James and Natalia!!! -J.R. boomed

-Hannah Montana is in big trouble now, she's all alone with the glamazon -said Jerry Lawler

-Oh...my... God... -said Lola

In the ring Hannah just glared at the Glamazon who returned her an evil smile.

-Sweet nibblets...

-Nobody to save you now little girl... I'll break you and then I'll win...

-I think I'll eliminate myself now

But when Hannah tried to get out Beth pulled her back him and she landed in the middle of the ring and crawled to the nearest rope

-Not... that... easy -the Glamazon said

-Seems like your best friend is in a lot of trouble there Lola -Said Jerry Lawler

-And I'll have to go help her -she said getting up

-Hey wait a minute, someone is running out!!! -J.R. Said

-I think it's Hannah Montana's manager -replied Michael Cole

-What is he doing? -Jerry Lawler added

-I think he wants to help her -J.R. Replied

-Look!!! Santino Marella is coming out too!!! -Boomed Michael Cole

-He's pulling Hannah Montana's manager down from the apron!!! -Added Jerry Lawler

-Now it's Lola on the apron, trying to help him!!! -said J.R.

But in her efforts to help Jackson, Lily tripped and in the last second grabbed the top rope hanging from it and lowering it in the process just when Beth was taking impulse to get Hannah, this of course resulted in her falling backwards and on top of Santino and Jackson knocking both out, Lola, unable to held herself released the rope and landed right on top of Beth. Upon seeing the empty ring one of the referees signaled Mae Yong for the bell and Lilian got up to announce the winner.

-Ladies and gentleman the winner of the 25 Diva battle royal and new MISS WRESTLEMANIA... HANNAH MONTANA!!!!

Santino helped Beth up and out while "The best of both worlds" boomed all over the arena, Lola got in the ring and hugged her best friend, Maria and Mickey James returned to celebrate with her, after Candice Michelle placed the band that read "Miss Wrestlemania" and placed the tiara on her head Mickey sat her on her shoulder and walked around the ring while pyro erupted. Backstage people comment on her victory as they glare on a screen.

-I can't believe this, she managed to win again - a man said

-Yeah... but it's not over anyways... remember the papers you made her representant sign the other day? -a woman said

-Oh... you didn't?!?!?

-One of them was a contract for Backlash in case she managed to win tonight... she'll have to defend her "Miss Wrestlemania" title against an opponent of my choosing and in the type of match I decide -the woman said laughing evily

-YES!!! That's why you're the best!!! -the man said

-Don't you have a three way match against John Cena and the Big Show later on? Go get ready -she said

-Sure... say... let me be the referee on that match at Backlash will ya?

-We'll see.. we'll see...

The End...


End file.
